DXD: Apocalypse
by K0t0amatsukami
Summary: An AU timeline, Includes OCs, And will have deaths of major Characters
1. chapter 1

_My previous story, Highschool DXD: Return of the Darkslayer has been removed, due to me running out of Ideas._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._ _This is totally AU, don't get on my ass if l mess with the timelines._

 _{Italics in brackets means Yamato is talking}_

 **[Bold in brackets are Sacred Gears activating or speaking.]**

 **[ Bold underlined are Sacred Gears activating Balance Breakers or Juggernaut Drive, if applicable.]**

The man in blue contemplated his foes, a trio of black-winged humans, if anything left in this god-forsaken, literally, world, was truly human anymore. The Devils had burst forth from the confines of the uderworld, quickly overwhelming the humans, turning them into slaves, using them as chess pieces in a macabre game, to see who was dominant. The very thing his father had sought to prevent, the very thing he himself had tried to stop, only to be thwarted by his well-meaning brother. He almost succeded in gaining the lost power of his father, when Dante, his brother, stabbed him through the chest, allowing him to fall into the bottomless black abyss.

His name was Vergil, Son of Sparda, and he was determined that this world would not fall, not to these scum that tried to pass themselves off as devils.

His opponents charged, readying spears of light. They had not yet leared that their light magic did not work on hi. His katana, Yamato, flashed fater than perception, the ancient blade rending flesh. The Fallen, for that's what they were, Angels that had fallen from Heaven, fell, blood erupting from dozens of cuts across their bodies. Vergil sneered.

 _That was to easy._ He thought to himself.

 _{They are weak. Only the strong survive in this world. I've told you a dozen times if I've told you once: Might controls everything, and without it, you can't protect anything, least of all, yourself.}_

 _If only these humans knew that._

 _{Indeed.}_ Vergil walked past the corpses, leaving them to rot on the ground, as befitting something so weak.

 _One Day Later_

 **[ Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker: Scale Mail!]**

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker: Scale Mail!]**

The voices of Albion and Ddraig roared out from inside their Sacred Gears, Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. Crimson Armor with green gems covered Issei Hyoudou, the host of Ddraig, while white armor with blue gems enveloped Vali Lucifer, Host of Albion.

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Dragon Booster!]**

Issei blasted a Stray Demon with a Dragon Shot, while Vali lifted another by the the throat.

[ **Compression Divider!]**

The demon felt it's power being halved again and again, enduring immense physical agony, before dissapearing, Vali having Divided it into nothingness.

The two dismissed their Balance Breakers, returning to normal.

Issei was a fairly average looking teenager, brown hair, dark eyes. Vali was more striking, with silver hair, and eyes that shone bright blue.. Both were two of the few Devils who'd been fighting against the Devil Faction. The others, to name a few more, included Xenovia Quarta, Kiba Yuuto, Issei and Vali's fellow Dragon Emperor Saji, and Issei's girlfriend, Rias Gremory. Issei, Kiba and Xenovia had been a part of Rias's Peerage, when the Reemergence, as the devils called it, started. Rias had been horrified that her family could be a part of something like this, and decided to do something about, rather than follow her big brother's lead. She'd led her peerage to central Europe, where the invasion was to take place. She'd gave them a choice: Fight, or let the world die. And so they'd fought, bitterly, along with a small force of Fallen, and True Angels. Issei's childhood friend Irina Shidou had fallen that day, as did Gasper Vladi and Asia Argento, Rias's two Bishops, and Koneko Toujou, her Rook. Vali had shown up, with Aurthur Pendragon, Bikou, and Kuroka. Vali fought savagely with Grrayfia Lucifuge, both being severely wounded. Issei had lost a lot of friends that day. He didn't like to think about those times.

Issei knew that they had to get back to Limbo City. It was rumored that a big push was going down, humans, with weapons taken from the Devils, Angels, and Fallen, supplemented by whatever Sacred Gears where present, where going to take the city. There were rumors that whoever'd been obliterating the Devil outposts between cities was going to be there, and Issei and Vali both wanted to meet him.

They needed all the help they could get.

A magic-circle opened behind them, startling them. A human boy of medium height, with black hair, and green eyes, a black katana strapped to his side. This was Senji Mirayuri, brother to Katasa Mirayuri, and Wielder of Twilight Edge, the Crimson Demon Blade. His sister held Twilight Abyss, the Black Demon Blade.

He looked at Issei. "We've got bad news."

Issei tried to hold down his panic. "What?! Is it Rias?"

"Issei, calm down. It's not Rias, it's Saji. He's dead. He got ambushed, outside headquarters."

Vali narrowed his eyes. "Who?''

Senji looked at Issei strangely. "Akeno. Akeno Himejima."

Issei whirled around. _"What??"_

"Believe me, Rias is just as mad as you. Come on, they'll need us back. I think we're going soon, and it's a long walk back."

Vali rolled his eyes. "Why walk when you can do this?"

He waved his hand, opening a his signature magic-circle.

Senji chuckled. "I always forget that you people can do that."

The trio stepped onto the magic-circle, teleporting.

 _Somewhere in the warzone America became:_

The man in red spun the massive claymore, it's skull and crossbones grinning as he sliced through the ice knight Serafall Leviathan had hurled at him. Her abilities were almost as annoying as she was, with her voice chattering away, and her dumb costume. She wasn't really that powerful, he was just playing with his food, so to speak. The blonde woman next to him, with a ridiculously large sword strapped across her back, grimaced.

"Dante, you have to hurry up. We have to get to Limbo City before the attack starts."

The now named Dante looked at her over his shoulder, effortlessly dodging the Ice-spears Serafall sent at him.

"Relax, Trish. We'll gget there in time. You think I'd miss the family reunion? Me and Vergil have a lot to catch up on. Besides, Issei owes me a pizza."

"Die!!!"

The last came from Serafall, who'd used the opportunity to create a sky-scraper sized hammer of ice, bringing it down on Dante's head. She lifted the hammer, expecting to see a mashed-flat Dante, when a slow clapping came from the head of the hammer. Sitting upon the head, legs crossed, was Dante.

"Hey, kid, that wasn't half bad. But. playtimes over."

Sera was confused. This was playtime...?

A black handgun appeared in his left hand, bellowing smoke and fire. A bullet slammed into her stomach, causing her to wail in agony. She shook a fist at him, using a magic-circle to flee.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, right?"

 _Kuoh Academy(Reclaimed territory) Headquaters of DxD_

Issei, Vali, and Senji stepped from the magic-circle, Rias immediately running into his arms, kissing him. She reluctantly let go, looking into his eyes. She was extraordinarily beautiful, with silky crimson crimson hair down to her waist, amazing blue eyes, and a figure most women would kill for. Issei woke up every morning grateful for her. Senji walked over to his sister, talking to her quietly. Vali went over to Kuroka, and Authur Pendragon, Wielder of Caliburn, the ultimate Holy Sword, and Excalibur Ruler.

Issei finished conferring with Rias, turning to the assembled fighters.

"Everyone, I know it's early, but get some sleep. We're taking the city in six hours! Be ready to move!"

 _Five and One-half hours later_

"Senji, Katasa, you two will move into the city first, accompaniend by Kiba and Xenovia, by the way, Xenovia?"

"Yes?"

"Try not to blow up the city unless absolutely neccesary, 'kay?"

"Got it."

Issei paused, deciding which group to send out next. "Kuroka, Arthur, you two take the bulk of our forces, move right up the main street. Arthur, you see anything that moves, I want it either tied down, or cut down."

"Understood."

"Vali, you're with me. We're gonna make sure that we win.''

"Whatever you say."

"Rias, your job is to stay close to me, and don't hesitate to use Crimson Extinct Dragonar."

"Sure, Issei."

"LET"S MOVE!"

 _Inside the city_

All hell had broken loose. Issei and Vali were tied up in a fight for their lives, against foes they hadn't known were there, namely Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge, the latter having immediately singling out Vali. Issei stood alone against Lucifer, boosting to the approximate power of a Satan-Class devil. Lucifer loosed a tight beam of Power of Destruction, the very air roiling around it. Issei dodged, barely, when chains of golden light encompassed the Lucifer. This was Arthur Pendragon's doing, the ability of Excalibur Ruler.

Issei Boosted, Boosting until the world around him got dark from the sheer light of his power.

[ **Dragon Booster!]**

He flew forward, faster than light, slamming an Overboosted fist into Lucifer, sending him into the ground, in his own personal crater. Arthur waved.

"Thanks, Arthur!"

Vali was not having such an easy time with Grayfia. Despite being immensely more powerful physically, she held the edge in magic. The wo threw blasts of Darkness at each other, canceling each other out. A magic-circle opened beneath Vali, vomiting a stream of Primordial Power of Darkness. Albion's voice came from the stream.

[ **Divide!]**

 **[Divide!]**

[Divide!]

 **[Divide!]**

Vali Divided the power down, saving himself from immolation. His helmet looked at Grayfia, chuckling evilly.

 _With Senji and Katasa_ Senji knew they were screwed. They were fighting Venelana Gremory, aka The Brunette Madame of Extinction. She kept throwing blasts of Power of Destruction at them, only for his sisters Sacred Gear, Twilight Abyss, to suck the power in, the black runes on the red blade pulsing. Venelana threw her arms out, a blast of Power of Destruction erupting. Katasa yelled in defiance, her blade sucking almost all the power. Except for what slammed straight into her after Twilight Abyss had reached it's limit. It hit her with the force of a cannon-ball, slammin her into a wall, out cold. Senji swiped his blade through the air, sending a wave of dark energy at Venelana, who responded with a blast of her own. Both were negated by the blast that resulted. Senji got tired of waitng for this bitch to kill him, and decided that, well, if she wanted a fight, he'd goddamn give her one!

"Crimson Demon Emperor Balance Breaker: Shadow Archfiend Promotion!"

Demonic-looking Armor encompassed him, and a mask with glowing red eyes materialized over his face. He rushed forward, only to be thwarted by... was that a Angel? A fallen? Yeah, a fallen.

It was clad in a gold Scale Mail, with _twelve_ Fallen wings jutting out of it. A golden trident was grasped in it's left hand.

 _That armor looks familiar,_ Senji thought. Where had he seen it before?

Then it hit him. It was Azazel.

 _Duh-duh DUN! Let me know how you guys like the story.! I own Nothing._


	2. SlashDog, and a fight to Remember

Azazel landed in front of Senji, Twilight Edge parried with Azazel's Light-bident. Senji strained to cut through the weapon, to no avail. His Balance Breaker sparked and crackled, adding power to the Edge, but Azazel pushed him back, showing his incredible strength.

"Down Fall Dragon: Another Armor!"

A Scale-Mail type armor encased the leader of the Fallen angels, a golden armor with purple gems. He hurled a light spear at Senji, faster than he could follow, slamming into his chest. It didn't hurt, his Balance Breaker taking the hit and expiring. He fell to his knees, panting. Azazel looked at Venelana.

"You can go now, I can take care of this, Ven."

"Of course. I should go help my son, anyway."

Azazel launched toward Senji, faster than the exhausted human could follow. A Light-Spear was set to imaple him...

And a flash of blue intercepted it.

 _With Vali and Issei_

Sirzech had gotten up, crimson aura flickering around him. His crimson eyes glared at Issei, who still hovered in Balance breaker, than to Vali, who flew around his wife, occasionly Dividing her, making it a game. Sirzechs conjured an ornate sword, with a dark-light aura around it.

"Do you know what this is, Issei? This is the Blazer Shining Darkness Aura Sword, created by Azazel. It posseses incredible destructive capabilites. Lets see if it can destroy you!" Sirzechs flew up to lssei leveling a tremendous slash at him that left a silverey-black trail behind it, which Issei just barely parried with Ascalon. A follow up swing sent him to the ground, his Balance Breaker shattered. He stood up shakily, just as Sirzechs sliced his back open.

Issei fell to the ground bleeding. "I didn't want to do this... But you gave me no choice!"

 _"I, who am about to awaken,_

 _Am the heavenly dragon who has stolen the principle of domination from God._

 _I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the ''dream'',_

 _I shall become the red Dragon of Domination,_ _And l shall sink you to the depths of crimson Purgatory!"_

[ **Juggernaut Drive!]**

Issei transformed, his armor becoming a dragonic, scaled body, his jaws elongating into those of a dragon, roaring defiance into Lucifer's face. Lucifer, for his part, swung the blade, a huge circle of destructive energy blasting upwards.

He smirked, thinking he'd eliminated the threat.

[ **Divide!]**

 **[Divide!]**

 **[Divide!]**

 **[Divide!]**

Lucifer looked over, Grayfia was still fighting Vali, so who'd Divided the blast?

Issei had.

His dragonic eyes glared at the current Lucifer, promising death. His gems pulsed, Ddraig declaring:

[ **Boost!]**

[ **Boost!]**

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Boost!]**

 **[ _Longinus Smasher!]_**

A huge beam of energy erupted from a launcher in Issei's chest, engulfing Sirzechs and evaporating him, leaving only the sword behind. Depowering, a trick Vali taught him to get out of Juggernaut Drive, he picked up the blade, storing it in a pocket dimension. Xenovia would want a look at that blade. Vali walked oover to him.

"Heh, nice one. Once you did that, Grayfia cut and run."

"Sorry."

"It's cool. Where are the others?"

 _With Kiba and Xenovia_

"I can't believe there are Fallen working with Devils!" Kiba exclaimed as he cut through a Fallen, with his Holy Demonic Sword.

"I can," Xenovia replied, destroying another with Ex-Durandal.

"Wait, who's that?"

A young, handsome man with black hair was walking towards them, bearing a large black sword.

"Oh dear God," Xenovia whispered. "That's Tobio Ikuse."

 _"What?"_ Kiba looked at her. According to Vali, this was one of two humans who could force him into Juggernaut Drive, a master of scythe and sword combat, with a Sacred Gear called Canis Lykaon. He was extraordinarily dangerous, and neither of them could take him on.

"We need to find Issei and Vali, fast."

 _With Senji, Katasa, and Azazel:_

The blur of blue that had stopped the attack turned out to be a tall man, with icy white hair, blue eyes, clad in blue coat that had three tails. He held a katana that positively _radiated_ power, held firmly against the spear. He flicked his blade, disarming Azazel.

"Why don't you attack someone whoo can fight back?" He asked, in a cruel tone of voice, resheathing the blade.

"Well, I wondered when you'd crawl out of your hole, _Darkslayer._ But you're too late. By the time you get done with me, if you somehow manage to kill me, you'll still have to deal with the Cadre, and a little insurance policy I've arranged."

"Oh, you must be refering to Tobio Ikuse. Well, I'm not to worried about him."

Azazel conjured a huge number of light spears, arraying them so they pointed at him.

"I know you can survive geting impaled, Vergil, but how many times?"

Vergil ran his hands through his hair. the light spears launched. Vergil's blade swept into action, movinng far faster than Senji could follow, each spear either shattering or deflecting. When the barrage was done, Vergil stood there calmly, unscathed. Azazel charged, hoping to run him through. Vergil. He calmly sidestepped, grabbing the back of Another Armor, hurling him back through a wall. Azazel stood, blasting his robotic arm at Vergil, who sliced it out of the air. Azazel pulled another out of a magic circle, attaching it. His aura flared, and he launched at Vergil, who decided that he was tired of screwing around. As Azazel struck him, a blast of blue eerupted from Vergil, and in his place stood a blue demon, with two leathery wings, claws that could rip a man in half, and glowing hellfire eyes. His sword was stuck thhroughh Azazel's gut, and the Armor dissapeared. Azazel pulled off the blade, flying into the air.

"You haven't heard the last off me..."

Vergil quickly sliced a Judgement Cut through Azazel's wings, causing him to plummet. As he was falling, Vergil leapt off the side of a building, adding height to his already-impressive jump, Triggering in md-air, slamming down into Azazel, slicing past him, cutting him in half at the waist.

Vergil hit the ground in his human form, slowly resheathing his blade.

He looked at Senji, who'd made his way over to his knocked-out sister. "She okay?"

"She will be. You with us?"

"Are you with DxD?''

"Yes."

"Then yes."

Senji started in recognition. "You must be that guy Rias was talking about!"

"Ya know, he might be, if that sweetheart was talking about Tall, pale, stick in his ass!"

Vergil sighed. "Hello, Dante."

"Hey, Bro! Hello, new guy! Never seen you here 'fore, must be new."

"Yeah," Senji answered. "Joined about a week ago."

Katasa sat up, groaning and rubbing her head. She looked at Dante. "Who the hell are you?"

"Dante's the name, slaying demons is my game."

"I see. And who's Tall, pale, stick in the ass here?"

Dante chuckled. "That's my brother, Vergil, and, from the way things looked, he's the reason you're not both dead. Oy, Trish! Get out here!"

A tall woman, only a little shorter than Dante, walked around the corner of a building. She had blonde hair down to her back, two hand guns, and a absurdly large fleshy glowing sword.

"This is Trish, a business associate."

 ** _BOOM!_**

Dante and the others looked at the source of the boom. "This party's gettin' crazy!"

 _With Kiba and Xenovia_

They'd made a snap decision, to engage Tobio, without backup. They felt certain that Issei and Vali had enough problems, and Ikuse couldn't be that tough, could he?

Turns out, he could. Canis Lykaon flashed back and forth, effortlessly parrying and blocking even the strongest blows from the two Devils, even though he was just a human. His blade clashed against Xenovia's Ex-Durandal, causing sparks to grind off the blade. He sliced off her blade, turning to parry Kiba's Holy Demonic Sword, kicking Kiba's legs out from under him. He parried Ex-Durandal behind him without even looking, He twisted around, almost disarming Xenovia, who leapt back, raising Ex-Durandal above her head, a shining beam blasting from the tip of it.

 _"Durandal!!"_ She brought the blade down, energy beam and all, slamming into the ground, levelling everything in front of them, hopefully tobio as well. Unfortunately, his was not the case. he had dashed behind Xenovia, displaying his freakish speed, for a human, indeed, even for a Devil. His blade almost entered Xenovia, when he stopped himself. Why was he fighting them? They were protecting humanity. He sheathed Canis Lykaon, the big black dog he'd named Jin beside him.

He bowed to Xenovia. "I'm sorry. I don't really even know why I'm fighting with you. He told me to be on the lookout for two red- and- blue clad people. Sorry." He began to walk off.

"Should we stop him?" Xenovia whispered to Kiba.

"We don't have a chance against him, Xenovia. We'd best let one of the others handle it."

 _With Dante and Vergil._

Dante had dispatched Trish to take those two injured kids back to the field command, where Rias was. He and his brother strode the streets, assisting in a dozen major skirmishes, looking for the infamous SLASH/DOG, Tobio Ikuse. They found him, battling with some of Rias's forces. They watched him for a second, analyzing his style. He caught sight sight of them after a second, walking towards them. He motioned Vergil to stand back, which he did, shrugging.

"So," He said, gesturing to Tobio. "You're the famous Tobio Ikuse. You're younger than I'd imagined."

"You're Dante, right? You're older than I imagined."

"Ouch. That hurt. Let's see if your sword is as sharp as that sarcasm!"

Dante drew Rebellion, while Tobio drew Canis Lykaon. The two charged each other at ludicrous speeds, blades whirring and clashing, sparks and debris flying from the duel. When the two combtants stepped back, Tobio had a slight gash on his cheek, and Dante was unscathed, his incredible regeneration at work. Tobio whispered something uder his breath, activating his Balance Breaker, Night Celestial Slash Dogs, transforming into a huge humanoid hound, covered in darkness, with six tails, and the big black dog next to him had a big blade in it's mouth. He grinned at Dante, a snarl deep in his throat. He produced a big scythe out of nowhere, charging at Dante at speeds that rendered him almost imperceptible, except to Dante. Rebellion slammed against the scythe, a minor shockwave erupting from the impact. As Tobio slashed his scyhte off of Dante's sword, Jin leapt at Dante from behind, the sword in his mouth slashing. Dante leaned back, letting the blade breeze over him, before kicking the dog away, refocusing on Tobio, who had summoned another scythe. He spun for Dante like a razor Beyblade, Dante parrying blow afte blow, even though Tobio was starting to get on his nerves. So, as Tobio came around with another tremendous swing, Dante swung _up_ with Rebellion, knocking one of the blades up into the air, and sending Tobio off balance, slamming a fist into his face, sending him flying through a wall. Tobio, his Balance Breaker deactivated, stood, whispering something under his breath.

"Perfectus Lykaon et Fortis Densus Laelaps, Abyss Side Balance Breaker!"

In Tobio's places stood a large humanoid, with long, wolfish jaws, glowing red eyes, producing two long, sharp scythes, spinning them menacingly.

Dante stared.

"That's So Cool!"

Werewolf Tobio charged, at speeds even Dante could barely keep up with. By the time Tobio disengaged, Dante was covered in slash wounds, which were healing, but not as fast as he'd hoped. Tobio held his hand up, conjuring thousands of shadowy blades in the sky, sending them raining down on Dante, burying him under a waterfall of black steel. Vergil started to step forward, but a blast of red was seen under the swords, which were blasted away, revealing a red demon under them, breathing heavily. He pointed Rebellion at Tobio, speaking in a hellish, demonic voice.

 _"Not to bad, Ikuse, but you can't beat me!"_

The red devil Dante had become blasted forward, slamming into Tobio, who, surprisingly, was keeping up with him. the two blasted through a building, turning it into rubble. Tobio summoned a gigantic black blade from the ground, behind Dante. He smashed the blade with Rebellion, before turning back around to clash with Tobio, sparks flying from the blades. Dante saw an opening, just a small one, and slammed his blade into Tobio's wrist, relieving him of a scyhte, unfortunately taking the other through the chest, shrugging it off, using it's position to wrest it from his grasp. He grabbed Tobio, flying into the air, slamming him into the ground, before starting to punch him with supersonic speed, making his Balance Breaker fizzle out. He De-Triggered, holding Tobio up by the throat.

"I think Rias would like to talk to this one."

 _With Issei, Vali, Dante, Vergil, Rias, and the other members of DxD-_

"Well, guys, we did it. The city's ours. We took losses, but thats to be expected."

Rias was giving an adress to the survivors of the battle, as she was considered the de-facto leader.

"We now have a solid base of command, and more fighters to replace the ones we lost, including Tobio Ikuse, the Host of Canis Lykaon, and one of the best ighters in the Grigori!"

Wild cheers sounded from the crowd.

Dante smirked.

 _Watch out, devils. We're coming for you now._

 _A/N Tell me what you think! Y'all have any OCs to add, i'll consider them. Please keep in mind that this is AU, so don't flame if someone is OOC._

 _I do not own Highschool DXD, or DMC._


	3. Diplomacy, and a Spy

A/N _: I own nothing except my own Ocs, and the plot. All Canon Characters belong to their owners._

It had been one week since DxD's victory over the Devil/Fallen Angel coalition at Limbo City, and since Tobio Ikuse joined their ranks. Dante and Vergil had decided that staying close to headquarters was a wise decision, especially since Issei had killed one of their strongest fighters, Sirzecchs, and Vali had again severely wounded Grayfia Lucifuge. Dante had prevented Searfall Leviathan from reaching the battle, and this undoubtedly saved lives, but Rias and Vali, considered the two(Three tactians, if you count Tobio.) top strategists, had decided that if they were going to beat the Devils and Fallen, they'd need allies themselves. Thus, they'd reached out to the Youkai of Kyoto, through Kuroka. They were still awaiting a response.

"Well, I think they've had enough time, if they were going to answer," Vali said, a scowl creasing his face. "Looks like we're on our own."

"Vali," Rias, who'd been the one Vali was speaking to, said, "They might just need more time. They're at war too."

"All the more reason to accept our offer."

"Vali!"

Issei came running into the room, more excited than he'd ever been since Rias kissed him the first time.

"We- (pant)- got an answer! They want to meet us in Kyoto!"

"When?"

"Tomorrow!"

Rias looked at Vali. "Who should we send?"

Vali considered this. "You, of course, and that means Issei... Those two with the Twilight swords, what were their names?"

Issei answered first. "Twilight Edge is used by Senji Mirayuri, and his sister Katasa has Abyss."

"Send them, and Kuroka. I'll go, and we should take Arthur and Xenovia. Any other suggestions?"

"None that l can think of."

"We're good, Vali."

"Good. Get some sleep, you two. And I _mean that._ You're going to need the sleep."

Both Issei and Rias blushed.

Ddraig and Albion cracked up.

 _Early the next day_

Senji rubbed his eyes. Vali Lucifer had woken him up at the indecent hour of six o'clock in the morning, with a blast of magically chilled water. Katasa had woken up hearing him yell, and almost put Abyss throughhis chest. She calmed down, on seeing him soaking wet, collapsing laughing.

Issei was waiting for them outside Headquarters. Rias was standing beside him with Arthur, Kuroka, and Xenovia behind them. Dante was there, conversing quietly with Tobio, munching on pizza.

"Alright, here's the deal!''

Vali looked at the assembled guards.

"You have about fifteen minutes to eat breakfast, then we move to Kuoh's train station, where we will proceed to Kyoto. Be ready for anything. Senji, Katasa, you two keep those swords handy. Xenovia, try not to blow up the train. Or the tracks. Or the city."

Everyone there chuckled. Except Xenovia, who looked crestfallen.

[ **Albion, is Vali alright?]** Ddraig asked Albion.

 **[He's fine. Why?]**

 **[He made a joke.]**

 **[Quit being a dick, Ddraig.]**

 _Fifteen minutes later, Kuoh train station._

"That guy who sold us tickets was really nervous."

This came from Senji, who was sitting opposite his sister.

"Of course he was nervous, you moron. If nine heavily armed people, only two of whom are human, walked up to you, wouldn't you be nervous?"

This remark from Katasa was punctuated by a whack on the head from Abyss's scabbard.

"Ow! Well, you'd think he'd know we're the good guys, right?"

"Quit bellyaching. You're starting to sound like a Twilight character."

Senji shuddered at the mere mention of the failed franchise.

"Hey, ya think I could beat Edward Cullen?"

"You could, easily, but then you'd have to deal with the endless hordes of fangirls. Give me demons any day."

"Agreed."

Vali looked at Issei. "I need you to be on your best behavior."

"Vali, I'm not five."

"That means no lewd comments, no looking at a woman's breasts, no matter how big they are, and _absolutely_ no staring."

Issei burst into a river of tears.

Rias looked at Vali. That means the same goes for you, Vali."

"I can control my--

''Except for butts."

Vali joined Issei on the floor, crying.

Rias rolled her eyes. She swore she worked with children sometimes.

 _Half an Hour later, in Kyoto._

The group stepped out of the train, into the bright suun of Kyoto.

A delegation had been sent to meet them, with what Vali assumed was the leader of the Youkai, in front. She was an extraordinarily beautiful woman, with blonde hair done up elaborately, dressed in a shrine-maidens outfit, with warm golden eyes. She also had massive breasts, as Issei and Senji noticed. Issei quickly shook his head, but not before the file saved to internal memory.

She inclined her head to the group with a warm smile. "I presume you are the representatives of DxD?"

They had previously agreed to let Rias do the talking. "We are, madame. I am Rias Gremory, this is Issei Hyoudou, Vali Lucifer, Senji Mirayuri, his sister Katasa, Xenovia Quarta, Arthur Pendragon, and I believe you already know Kuroka."

"Indeed. I am Yasaka. These are dark times we find ourselves in, friends. Please, you'll do me the honor of lodging at my home tonight, surely?"

"Of course, Lady Yasaka."

"Excellent. Please, follow me." The delegation set off through Kyoto, finally coming to a stop outside a huge mansion. Issei was reminded of te mansion he and the others in Rias's peerage had trained for their Rating Game against Phenex, right before he'd unlocked his Balance Breaker

''Wlcome to my home." Yasaka gestured them inside.

"We'll have rooms for you shortly, should I assume that you'll all sleep seperately?"

Vali ansewred this. "I will, as will Arthur and Kuroka, what about you two?"

Katasa and Senji looked at each other. "Separate rooms. If l have to stay in the same room with this moron all night, I'll probably kill us both."

"Well, you don't have to be a bitch about it..."

"Senji, watch your language! We're in the presence of nobility, which is something your ape-brain can't comprehend!"

"Just die."

Vali gave them a look that promised painful death by Division if they din't shut up.

 _The next day, during the actual diplomacy:_ "So, basically, you're asking for _half_ of whatever territory we reclaim, as settlements for Youkai, in exchange for military assistance, and strategic points and positions the Youkai already hold."

Rias, who was acting as the official envoy, seemed to actually consider it, but Vali had broken in.

"Yes," Yasaka replied, seemingly unaffected by Vali's tone. "I think it's a fair tradeoff, especially because of easy access to the Underworld from some of the positions we are cedind to DxD."

"If you have such easy access, why don't you attack them yourselves?" asked Issei, a confused look on his face.

"Because, Red Dragon, we do not have the numbers or the strength to attack. You do."

"Oh, I get it now," Vali broke in sarcastically. "We're just a cheap weapon you point at your enemies and release. There's the famous Youkai hospitality."

Yasaka shot to her feett. "I resent that remark!"

"And we resent being used."

"We are losing more troops every day! We need to have safe havens to fall back to if Kyoto should fall!

"Everybody just stop!"

Rias had had enough of the shouting match. "Vali, calm down. Yasaka, I'm sorry, but Vali's right. We need a better offer before we can commit troops to Kyoto. How about this: We commit troops to Kyoto, ona temporary basis, for three months, while we hammer out the details of the treaty. All in favor?"

Issei's hand raised, as did Yasaka's, then Vali, reluctantly.

"Very well. Vali, you can get back to headquarters faster, with out using the train, so go, and get at least twenty fighters, and the twins, you know who I mean. Arthur, you take Kuroka, Senji, and Katasa to the front lines of the city. I want you all familiar with the layout. Xenovia, you go with them. Issei, you stay here. When Vali gets back, I want you and him going over maps of the city, which I'm sure Yasaka can provide."

 _At headquarters, Kuoh:_ Vali landed in the courtyard, clad in Scale-mail. He started issuing orders, telling the person nearest to him to find Dante and Vergil. He spoted Kiba.

"Yuuto!"

Kiba walked over to Vali, a concered look on his face. "Vali? What happened? Did the negotiations break down?"

Vali briefly explained the deal they'd made, and Rias's orders. Kiba grinned.

"That's excellent news! I'll go and alert the ones I think would be best. How many Sacred Gear users do you want?"

"I think five will be suffcient. With myself, Issei, you, and the two Twilight Blade wielders, we should have enough. Leave Tobio here, I want him to be a surprise, and if we bring him to Kyoto, we'll lose our trump card. Dante and Vegril are coming too. Find ten more, and come to Kyoto. At least half of the remaining ten should be Devils, mostly those with sword skills or healing."

"Got it. What time does Rias want us there?"

"At least by noon. Any attack that comes sooner will be held off easily. Don't rush,make the selections carefully."

"Understood. See you tomorrow, Vali."

"See ya."

With that, Vali equipped Scale Mail, flying back to Kyoto, at a much less rapid pace than before.

[ **Vali?]** "What, Albion?"

 **[I have the strangest feeling that something very bad is about to happen.]**

"Like what?"

 **[I do not know, but I beleive it will happen in Kyoto. Just be on your guard, Vali.]**

"I always am."

 _In the underworld_

Grayfia, Serafall, Falbium Asmodeus, Ajuka Beelzebub, Zeoticus Gremory, Venelana Gremory, and Akeno Himejima sat around a large conference table in the Gremory Manor. Zeoticus was speaking.

"... You're sure?"

He was adressing Ajuka Beelzebub, concerning a theoretical portal that could draw ancient demons from other world to theirs, to help them crush the rebellions that had been a constant thorn in their side since the Emergence. Ajuka had already succesfully captured one, a huge beast that called itself Berial. The power coming from it was immense, and Zeoticus knew it could be useful.

"Lord Zeoticus?"

A servant pooped her head in the doorway. Zeoticus looked at her in irritation. "What?"

"Your informant wishes to speak with you."

""I'll be right there. Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. I shall return shortly."

He left the conference room, winding his way to the quarters he shared with Venelana. He stepped through the door, seeing his informant. It was a tall figure, cloaked in shadow. He didn't want Zeoticus seeing him.

"Lord Gremory, I have located your daughter."

" _Where?"_

"Kyoto."

"Excellent. Thank you, my friend."

"I am not your friend, Gremory."

The last was not heard, as Zeoticus had already gone back to the conference.

He looked at those assembled. "Rias has been located, in Kyoto. Send our forces. I want her _Alive,_ am I understood? Akeno, Serafall, go with them. Do not let anyhting stop you from bringing her back."

They stood in unison. "Yes, lord Zeoticus."

The Head of Gremory house smiled. Ah, to have his daughter back, especially after the loss of Sirzech to the Welsh Dragon, would be a boon.

Albion had been right. Something bad was happening.

 _I still own nothing. Give me suggestions as to who the spy should be, and what characters from games or anime Ajuka pulls from the Aether next. Read Review!_


	4. Battle for Kyoto, and the spy revealed

Disclaimer: _I own nothing._

Senji was bored. Kyoto was really nothing special, just a big, walled city. Most city's had walls these days, those that didn't like Strays gnawing on their bones. Why had Rias wanted them to take a tour? Therewas nothing to see. He supposed that it was good for him to get the layout of the city, but who'd be dimb enough to attack them here? Senji held no illusions that he or Katasa were anywhere near as powerful as the Longinus wielders of DxD, but they could do their fair share, and Vali was there, and so was Issei.

Vali was on edge. He'd taken Albion's warning to heart, on a lookout for threats the whole day. He was sure that something was going to happen. Albion had never been wrong before, and Vali had no reason to doubt him now. The Youkai were nowhere near as powerful as he'd thought, most of their troops being inside the city. The troops Rias had requested had gotten there exactly on time, Dante, Vergil, and Kiba at their head. They'd been given quarters by Yasaka's forces, shown where everything was, and after that, left to themselves. Everything was in place.

Kiba had told him that a gigantic Demon had attacked the train on the way there. It had been at least nine feet tall, with a wicked looking scythe. Vergil had dispatched it in seconds. Vali had had his doubts about the two, but after seeing them in action, he was convinced they were far more powerful than most of DxD, Vali and Issei excluded, maybe. He felt secure, as much as he ever did, here in Kyoto.

Rias was ecstatic. She and Yasaka had been talking and a less expensive treaty was in the works, and she saw the begining of an actual relationship between DxD and the Youkai. She had been appointed a luxurious suite, with a balcony. A gust of wind blew the curtains, and on the balcony stood Akeno Himejima.

"Well, hello, Rias."

Rias conjured two balls of Power of destruction in her hands. "What do you want, you treacherous bitch?"

"No need to get nasty. I just want to talk."

"About what?"

"About how you have two hours to surrender yourself to me and Serafall Leviathan, or else we'll burn this city to the ground. It should be simply _marvelous_. I might have to find somebody to, ah, _relieve the tension,_ if you know what I mean. Well, I'll be off, Rias." She flew away, leaving Rias stunned. Surrender herself? What?

 _Half an hour later_

"Surrender yourself? What?"

Issei was absolutely apopletic at the thought. He was hopping around the room, in a frenzy. Vali was calmer. "What do they want you to surrender yourself for?"

"I honestly don't know. Something to do with my father, if l had to guess."

'"Well, I'll lt the others know. You might want to tell Yasaka that Kyoto's about to become a warzone."

 _Two hours later._

All non-essential civilians had been evacuated, and the defenders had taken positions. They now only waited for the attack to come. Issei was sticking closer to Rias than he ever had before, and Vali hadn't come out of Scale Mail since the deadline had gone past. Vergil was walking around, thumbing the hilt of Yamato, mumbling under his breath. Dante was perched on the top of the wall, eating pizza with Senji. Katasa was all the way on the other side of the city, with Xenovia and Kiba. Issei had given the Blazer Shining Darkness Aura Blade to Xenovia,who had bounced around with glee, much to Issei's delight, before merging it with Ex-Durandal, creating a menacing blade with black, blue, and gold highlights up the blade. Kiba had looked worried when she simply pointed it at a training dummy, annihilating it instantly.

 **BOOM!**

An explosion sounded from the the eastern part of the wall, where Dante was. Issei scooped Rias up in his Scale Mail, flying over. Baraqiel, one of the Cadre, was exchanging blows with Dante and Senji, the latter clad in demonic armor, due to his Balance Breaker, Black Shadow Fiend Armor, and he was almost as fast as Kiba, and slightly stronger, to boot. At least, until a lucky stroke of Holy Lightning blasted into his chest, sending him out of Balance Breaker, and sending him flyinginto the wall. Baraqiel then dodged a bullet from Ivory, throwing a Holy Lightning infused spear at the red coated Hunter. Dante batted it aside with Rebellion, making a crater in the ground. Dante sent two Drives at him, the two blades of energy furrowing the ground. Baraqiel blocked them with shields of Holy energy, which shattered, then retaliated with blasts of lightning, Dante dodged all them, shocking Baraqiel with his speed. He slashed at Baraqiel, inflicting several deep wounds on the Fallen Angel. Baraqiel recoiled, flying up into the air. He readied a massive bolt of Holy Lightning, ready to electrocute the hunter.

 _With Vergil, Issei, and Xenovia_

They'd been attacked by at least a hundred Strays, which looked to be the bulk of the Devil's force. Well, if they wanted to commit their entire army to a pointless assault, who were they to deny them?

Yamato was a blur, chopping down Strays left and right, one particularly large one catching his attention. It was the one he'd fought on the train. It roared at him, oblivious to the mortal danger it was in. It stood seven and a half feet tall, with blue and black scales. It sent a blast of black energy at him, which he dodged easily. It extended it's claws, rushing him, with three others behind it. Vergil flickered for a second, disappearing from view, reappearing on the other side of the group of demons, sheathing Yamato slowly. With the final _click,_ the blade slid home, and the four demons collapsed, erupting with fountains of blood as the Darkslayer massacred them without blinking. By the time the bodies hit the ground, he'd already killed three more.

[ **Boost!]**

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Boost!]**

"Dragon Shot!"

Issei let loose a blistering beam of crimson energy, vaporising a swath of strays, before punching Ascalon through another's chest, the Dragonslayer Blade ripping out of it's chest with a sickening crack, almost bisecting it, crushing another's skull in his armored fist. Xenovia blasted a beam of Holy Darkness Energy(As this was what she'd named it) at a group of ten, blasting them apart and destroying them. Vergil sliced through ten more, the demons falling into pieces, blood pooling around them.

 _With Vali, Arthur, and Kuroka_

 **[Divide!]**

 **[Divide!]**

 **[Divide!]**

 **[Divide!]**

The stray felt it's power getting Divided, and it swung a fist at Vali, hoping to break his grip. Vali merely caugght the punch continuing to Divide. As soon as he felt the last dregs of power drain from it, he flew into the air, coming back down and slamming the stray into the ground, smashing it's organs to a pulp. He flew back in , grabbing one the Kuroka had launched with a blast of Senjutsu. He'd overestimated, however, and instead of grabbing it, his hand went right through it's chest. Ripping his guantlet out of the demon, swining it to rid it of the gore, Vali became aware of of a massive blast of ice coming towards him.

 **[Reflect!]**

A shield of energy surrounded Vali, deflecting the ice away. He looked towards where the blast had originated, seeing Serafall Leviathan. Under his helmet, Vali had a battle-hungry grin on his face. He charged at Serafall, ready to Divide her into oblivion.

 _With Dante and Baraqiel_

Dante was having a grand time, just dodging the blasts of lightning. Dante sent a shot from Ebony through the cloud of swirling lightning, catching Baraqiel in the shoulder. Baraqiel charged, two spears extended to impale Dante. Dante sidestepped, raking Rebellion over Baraqiel's back, sending him to the ground, bloood dripping from the cut. He struggled to rise, glaring menacingly at Dante. Dante whipped out Ivory, blasting a charged shot through his skull, ending the Cadre.

"And the rest... is Silence."

" **Son of Sparda!"**

The shout echoed from somewhere in the city.

Dante sighed. "Or not."

He looked back at Senji, who was just now getting up. "You okay, kid?"

''Fine," Senji grunted.

"Good. 'Cause we're gonna have nother fight soon!"

"Great..."

 _With Issei, Vergil, Xenovia, and now Katasa_

Katasa had joined them, looking very irritated. She'd just come from Yasaka's place, acting as one of her gaurds, and she'd seen _zero_ demons. Yasaka had actually sent her out to help the others. But, since they had the rest of the demons under control, Katasa had wandered around aimlessly, looking for her brother. She savagely put her katana through the head of a demon who hadn't been quite dead. She couldn't have been happier than when the eight foot tall Demon laded in front of her, flexing it's leathery wings and roaring. It had a glossy black hide, long thick claws, and sharp fangs, wielding a rocky hammer. Vergil and Issei made to charge forward, but Katasa held up a hand, stopping them.

"Oh, no you don't. This one's mine..."

She slowly pulled Twilight Abyss, the blade flaring completly black. She darted forward, ducking under the tremendous blow, dragging the blade across the back of it's leg, barely staggering it. It brought down the hammer, cracking the ground as Katasa rolled away. She sheathed the blade, allowing the demon inside to begin drawing power from the ambient sources, appearing to suck in the light around it. The demon lashed out with the hammer, slamming it straight down on her head. Abyss sliced out of the sheath, crashing into the hammer, stopping it cold. She slowly opened her eyes, which had turned blood-red. Shadows coalesced around her, covering her with inky black armor. When the process stopped, she sliced her blade off of the hammer, a shower of sparks cascading from the metal. Katasa moved much more quickly than before, cutting up it's flesh, when a most curious thing happened. It caught her blade, using it to yank her forward, giving her a savage punch to the gut. She rolled back with the force, coming to a rest against the wall. She stood up, malice glinting in her eyes. She held the blade up in the air.

"Black Demon Empress Balance Breaker, Shadow Fiend Empress!"

Her armor dispelled, replaced by a black, translucent aura, forming two ethereal wing behind her. She sliced Abyss throught the air, a slice of black energy sliced through the demon, grieveously wounding it, before sticking her blade through it's heart, sucking it's soul out ease.

She sheathed the blade, dismissing her aura. She looked at the others. Issei stood there openmouthed at her abilities. Vergil was harder to read, but you could see he was impressed. Xenovia was shocked. She'd heard that the Twin Sacred Gear Wielders were powerful, but that was ridiculous!.

"See," She said. "That's the difference between me and my brother. He doesn't like surrendering to the full power of his demon, and that's why I'm more powerful than he is. He just needs to let go.'

 **"Son of Sparda!"**

Issei glanced over to Vergil. "Looks like somebody has a date,"

"Be quiet."

 _With Senji, Dante, Katasa, Xenovia, Issei, and Vergil_

Berial stood there in all his glory, holding a sword that actually looked like a sword, instead of something that looked like a hot hunk of melted metal. This blade was long, with several wicked looking serrations and spikes up and down the blade. He pointed down at the assembled fighters, his big booming voice reverberating.

 **"Bring me the Heiress Gremory, or else face the wrath of Berial!"**

Dante strode up to Berial with a debonair attitude. "What would a big bad demon like you need with her?"

" **Lord Gremory has issued an order that she be returned. Those fools Serafall and Baraqiel were supposed to do it, but Serafall dissapeared, and you killed Baraqiel. So I say again, hand her over!"**

''Hmm, I don't think so. See, we like her, for now, and Issei here seems rather fond of her, so... Yep, we gotta say no."

" **Insolence!"**

Berial's sword blasted forward, erupting in flames. Rebellion met the sword, tip to tip. A shockwave of wind blasted out, from the force of the two blades colliding. Berial brought his massive blade down, Dante parrying, another shockwave coming out. Dante leapt into the air, slashing Berial's firey shield, but not piercing it. Berial shot a beam of magma at him. Dante held up the flat of Rebellion, the magma superheating it. Xenovia rushed forward, Blazer Ex-Durandal swinging back and forth viciously, chipping away at Berial's shield. The magical flames extinguished, leaving Berial virtually defenseless. Xenovia leapt into the air, bringing down Ex-Durandal A beam of energy blasted from the holy blade, cutting into Berial's flesh. He fell, wounded terribly. He glared at Dante, eyes full of hate.

 **"I will return, Son of Sparda, more powerful than ever before!"**

Dante rolled his eyes, shooting Berial in the face with Ebony. "Whatever you say."

 _The next day, Yasaka's mansion._

"I cannot thank you enough for the assistance you rendered yesterday. You were invaluble in the defence of Kyoto. Had you not been here, the city would have been taken." Yasaka looked at the assembled leaders of DxD, a smile on her lovely face.

"With respect, Lady Yasaka, had we not been here, the attack woldn't have come at all," Rias replied, her face grim. "And for that, I apologize."

"Nonsense. You couldn't have predicted that your father would send someone after you."

"Thank you, Lady Yasaka."

"Now, let's get down to the real purpose of this meeting. I believe that there is a spy in you ranks, or a spy in mine."

" _What?"_

Are you sure?"

"Who?!"

Vali, Rias and Issei all gave exclamaitions of shock at the same time.

Yasaka looked at them calmly. "Think about it. The spy _just now_ alerts Zeoticus to your position, when you've been here the last week, and we have had no trace of unfamiliar demonic energy detected, and no demons have been seen except the usual strays. And obviously all ways in or out of the city are monitored. No Youkai betrayed you, of that l am sure."

"Well, who then? An upset human citizen?"

"Anything is possible. However, I doubt it."

Vali, who had posed the question, deflated. "Yeah, I do to."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Let's go back to Kuoh, start an investigation into this spy." Rias stood, bowing to Yasaka, and left the room, the others following suit.

 _The Underworld, Gremory estate_

The spy paced back and forht in Zeoticus's bedroom, infuriated beyond belief. Zeoticus entered the bedroom, turning to the spy. "What are you doing here?"

"They know they have a spy."

"How? Did you slip up?"

"No, because you couldn't wait one day, _one day!_ To launch the attack. Had you waited, Vali and Issei would have stayed in Kyoto. Now, they're staying closer to her than ever before!"

"Will you calm down?"

"No! Because of your impatience, my life is in danger! I'm going dark. _Permanently."_ And with that, she magic circled away. Back at headquarters, Katasa Mirayuri collapsed into her bed, in the same room as her brother, not even waking him. She knew they would eventually find out, but she could throw them off the trail a little, at least.


End file.
